The invention relates to a plug connector with a switch. Plug connectors with switches are used for example in cordless telephones and consequently should be as small as possible, but nevertheless should be relatively inexpensive to produce.
An object of the invention to design a plug connector with a switch that as relatively small and inexpensive to produce.
Briefly, according to an aspect of the invention, a plug connector with a switch includes a web of a U-shaped snap-on clip, with a first contact, is disposed in a casing, and a second contact is situated between the arms of the U-shaped snap-on clip. A contact pin can be placed between the arms of the U-shaped snap-on clip, such that the arms of the U-shaped snap-on clip are separated from the second contact when the contact pin is inserted.
The U-shaped snap-on clip comprises two equal arms and a web connecting these and at right angles to them. The first contact is incorporated into this web, for example, as a contact lug. The U-shaped snap-on clip with the contact lug preferably is made of one piece.
In a first embodiment, the second contact is situated at the end of the U-shaped snap-on clip, between its arms. Alternatively, the second contact can also be placed between the arms from the top or from the bottom.
The web of the U-shaped snap-on clip preferably is placed into a slot of the casing.
The casing of the plug connector is made for example of a nonconducting material. It is at least partially covered with a metal coating for shielding purposes.
The contact pin is placed between the arms of the U-shaped snap-on clip either from the top or from the bottom.
In a second embodiment of the invention, the contact pin is placed between the arms of the U-shaped snap-on clip from the rear, against the front side of the web.
The inventive plug connector has the following advantages: First, the U-shaped snap-on clip is loaded symmetrically. This leads to a second advantage, namely that the fastening of the U-shaped snap-on clip is not subject to stress. A third advantage is that two contact surfaces are available both for the second contact and for the contact pin, one surface at one arm and the other at other arm of the U-shaped snap-on clip. This increases the reliability of contact and at the same time achieves an especially low juncture resistance.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent in light of the following detailed description of preferred embodiments thereof, as illustrated in the accompanying drawings.
FIG. 1 shows an embodiment of the inventive plug connector from below;
FIG. 2 shows a longitudinal section through the embodiment;
FIG. 3 shows the casing of the embodiment, from the top, in perspective; and
FIG. 4 shows the casing of the embodiment from below, in perspective.